


A moment of solitude

by lumenlunae



Category: Emma - Jane Austen, Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumenlunae/pseuds/lumenlunae
Summary: Stages of Sensibility.
Kudos: 5





	A moment of solitude

Happiness  
Your glance is my summer’s day, I am mesmerised. I’ve had my anagnorisis, never knew myself, now do not mortify my pride. 

Rejection  
You’re art deco. I hope for kintsugi. Don’t put your life on my lines. I want you, but I just cannot win. Let me sink to the floor and in the depths of the ocean.

Realisation  
I cannot be your Miss Woodhouse, for I’ll always be your Harriet. And I did not realise. But it hurts. To know that what I imagined was forever will not yield a moment of solitude. 

Hope  
There’s green light on the shore, let me reach for it. Loving you forever may be wrong, but what can I do when there’s still hope inside.

Remedy  
I cannot move on, tell me there’s remedy, I don’t want you to leave my head. I’m in pools of wishful thinking now, I suppose.

**Author's Note:**

> What's going on in my head.


End file.
